


You Don't Love in a Straight Line

by Elliott_Fletcher



Series: The Line of Youth [8]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: First Love, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: (And there's something missing at the end of every endearing sentence, every goodbye a bit too brief.)





	

'Goodbye, Takaya-kun.'

There is a pause. Something is missing here. It isn't an invitation because they've spent the whole day together. He doesn't know what else it could be.

They're at Abe's door, on the stoop. Shun peeks from the window, the curtain obscuring his face, but Abe notices and glares. It all fades when he looks back to Ren. He walks them out further, out of view from the window. They tuck against the house, in an air he cannot describe. But it is thick and drawing them closer. His hands want to move without telling his brain, but he keeps them firmly at his side.

Ren smiles with his eyes alit, chin dimpling with his lips' skewed curve. He leans in like Abe won't, jauntily and with his hands hovering at his collar. And then he presses those skewed lips to Abe's cheek, right in the middle, and he can feel the upper lip and the lower lip against his skin, and he doesn't know if anything has ever felt so wonderful.

And then Ren really does leave.

The longing stays with Abe as he brushes his teeth, subdued but not tamed. He wonders if the longing is for more of a kiss, or maybe an embrace.

Or maybe for less of a goodbye.


End file.
